Miscommunication
by Aliseth
Summary: Danny seems to have more issues than usual and for once, Steve has trouble making him talk. OS Slash McDanno, fluffy. No real plot included, just some thinking. [Review and tell your most honest thoughts]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show and its characters, and I didn't dare making money on this story. That's my first fiction in English, so be lenient with the poor frog that I am :) Lol. Thank so much to my beta T'Key'la. You were very helpful!

**Pairing:** Slash McDanno.

**Saison: **None.

**Summary:** Danny seems to have more issues than usual and for once, Steve has trouble making him talk. No real plot included, just some thinking. One Shot.

**Rating:** K+

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

°°o°° **Miscommunication** °°o°°

* * *

_That_ was going on for several weeks and Steven couldn't even put a word on it.

He was feeling like his best friend was becoming more and more estranged from him. It had started with Daniel refusing a simple dinner and movie night … At the time, Steve hadn't paid any real attention to this unusual reaction and had thought Danny was really exhausted. They had got out of some hard case and the entire team had been worn out.

So McGarrett had let it go.

And then, Williams had continued to push him away and had started to treat his friend differently. Steve had the feeling that he was no more no less than a boss to him … unlike before. Even those famous "Danny's-rants-for-Steve" had faded away. Their relationship seemed to have declined and the dark-haired man still hadn't any explication.

He was certain that something was bothering his friend but couldn't figure out what by himself. Each time he tried to talk to his partner, he was faced with a wall ... And that started to get on his nerves. After all they had gone through together, the Commander didn't really get why his friend would think he couldn't trust him … Most of all, it was hurting.

Yeah, expressing the idea that he _cared_ for his partner would be an euphemism. He didn't exactly care for Danny … He _loved_ him since the first day. And yet this last thought would never be said out loud, he'd like to stay alive, thank you.

He settled more comfortably in his lanai and locked his eyes on the dark sky dotted with stars, evaluating his memories with his little blond over the past two years.

Perhaps Steve had received some ambiguous signals from his friend on few occasions but the blond had never said nor done anything really specific except those "Babe" nicknames and others jokes. Maybe it was just a game between two friends and McGarrett didn't want to take the risk of losing the best thing which had come in his life … Danny's friendship and caring.

Although he was losing it now and he didn't even know why. He even started to wonder what he'd done that could had been wrong.

Well, this situation couldn't go on any longer. It was unbearable and Steven had had enough. He had respected the silence of his friend, thinking that anybody could have their secrets and choice of how to deal with whatever pissed them off … but Danny had been pushing him away for weeks and for no apparent real reason.

Now it was Steven's turn to be really pissed and Daniel would talk to him whether he liked it or not.

Determined, McGarrett pushed himself from his lanai to make his way to his house before grabbing his car keys. He drove to Danny's without really thinking about the time. His partner would welcome him in and give him answers and Steve didn't give a damn if he would wake him up.

Enough was enough.

**OoO**

Seated on his sofa in front of the television, Daniel was alone in his small apartment, staring at the screen without really seeing the action of the film. His thoughts were elsewhere … He couldn't get his mind off his boss and this phenomenon was getting worse every day. These last weeks, his fears for the risk-taking guy had increased.

He could stand his partner's behaviour less than before and even had to face nights of nightmares. It had started during a seemingly banal case involving some drug dealers. Steven had managed to get shot in the shoulder during the process of arrest. At first glance, it had been a superficial injury but this time the sight of Steve lying on the ground covered with blood had marked Danny's mind for days.

It had taken him weeks of reflection to get why he had the impression that his exaggerated feelings weren't _normal_, why a banal situation -considering the SEAL- had been the fear of his life and why Danny couldn't stand to look at his boss' face without having these freaking out feelings and seeing his nightmares again and again.

He hadn't had any choice than the one of taking some time apart in order to think properly … Of course without warning the first involved guy.

He knew he wasn't being fair to his friend -not telling him what was wrong and concerning him- but he definitely couldn't tell him that he suspected he was _in love_ with him. It was the final conclusion he came to. He couldn't have such strong feelings without wanting more than _friendship_. Indeed he came to the realization that he had fallen for Steven McGarrett, the guy who mixed with death like he mixed with some buddy. That was so … fucked up.

Danny sighed heavily and reached for the bottle of beer before taking a long drink.

_My life sucks …_

He wasn't sure that he still could work with the man without suffering one day. What was he going to do if something awful happen to Steve? Would he be able to take it like he did with any other fallen co-workers without losing his head and abandoning his daughter? This scenario scared the crap out of him.

As in other past occasions, he was momentarily tempted to call Steve and spill all his issues out … before reminding himself of the first reason had decided to estrange his friend in the first place. As nice as his partner could be, the SEAL would never be able to understand. How would you explain to your _male _teammate that you loved him, that _this_ scared you to death, and that you had no other choice than pushing him away for fear of going crazy?

Daniel was violently startled by a bang on his door making him nearly jump and fall from the couch. A look at his watch revealed it was past midnight. He took a deep breath before replacing his beer on the table as silently as possible, thinking that not hearing any sound his visitor would probably leave him alone.

Five minutes passed with just knocking and the blond thought the visitor was about to let it go. The voice which yelled through the door disappointed him.

"_Daniel Williams! Open that fucking door or I'll break it down!_"

Danny let out an heavy sigh and mentally cursed.

**OoO**

Steven was waiting on the other side of the door. He would come in, he swear he would come in and have a _good_ talk with his hard-headed bastard even if he would have to spend the entire night in this corridor. The dark-haired man was banging at the door and cursing for Danny to open it and let him in, but the guy was acting as if he was deeply asleep.

_My ass …_

Another bang on the door and Steve yelled again.

"Stop acting like you don't hear me! Don't take me for a dummy, Danny, and let me in!"

He pricked his ears up to determine if something was going on inside and vaguely heard footsteps approaching him. He was sure that his stubborn blondie was just behind the door.

"I swear that I'll sleep here if I have to!" Steve added when the silence came back.

"_What do you want now? This couldn't wait till tomorrow?_" Danny's suspicious voice came carefully through the door which still didn't want to be open. "_I mean, are you kidding me? Your Neanderthal brain cells don't permit you to understand that normal people are sleeping at this time of the night?"_

"I'm not in the mood, Daniel. Just let me in already!"

"_Go back to your cave and leave me alone, you moron!_"

McGarrett sighed heavily and clenched his fists before taking a deep breath to calm down. That was just insane. He decided to reply with a calm, cold, and dangerous voice. He wasn't joking anymore.

"I'll break that fucking door down if you don't open it in the next five seconds." No answer. "You know I'm capable of doing it ... Remember the grenade. You wouldn't me to blow up your neighbourhood, would you?"

He heard a curse on the other side and thought he was about to win this round even if it wasn't over yet. He was really going to smash open the door if Danny didn't want to give up his childish game. He decided to wait one more minute and was rewarded by the little "click" of the bolt, sign that Williams finally deigned to see him.

His threat seemed to have paid off.

When he was able to see the stiff look of his friend, he sent him a big victorious smile, crossing his arms. He didn't wait for any invitation and pushed Danny inside before closing the door behind them, making his partner groan with outrage.

"Who do you think you are, you nut?" Daniel exclaimed in vivid indignation.

"Stop that, Danny." Steve replied calmly, not wanting to go there. "What the fuck is your problem with me?"

"I dunno what you're talking about …"

McGarrett noticed that the blond didn't meet his eyes and stared stubbornly at a point behind his head.

"Don't play dumb, babe, that doesn't suit you."

"And _you_ stop _that_!" Williams yelled finally at his face.

Steve was taken aback by the vehemence of the reply and he didn't get immediately what his friend meant. He looked at his partner's face for a few seconds and the answer hit him … The nickname. The problem seemed to be the darned nickname.

They had always done that and Danny had never seemed to have a problem with it. That was just a damn game. And for now, he didn't get why his friend suddenly appeared to be so pissed. The dark-haired man rubbed his eyes and tried to calm down; it was useless to attack the guy if he wanted to have some answers.

"Okay …" Steven sighed and went on. "We'll … relax." Another sigh. "Here … sit down, Daniel, please."

Steve didn't wait for an answer and made his way to the couch, putting his elbows on his knees, and stared at a point on the coffee table. When he didn't feel any movement next to him, he raised his head to look at his friend who had decided to keep standing.

"What's up, Danny? Really, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

**OoO**

Yeah, he knew he could trust his boss and talk freely to him. He had always known it … But the situation was different. Couldn't Steve understand it?

_How would you want him to get it if you don't say anything, moron?_

Danny had really had enough of that little voice in the back of his head, even if it was right. But that was another topic … and it wasn't being hypocritical. Nope.

Okay, maybe a little.

_Fuck off._

"It's … complicated." Danny eluded for the umpteenth time in days of Steve trying to talk.

"I don't give a shit if that's _complicated_! I've heard that fucking answer for weeks now and I'm sick of that!"

Daniel frowned and bit his lip at the sight of his friend's stormy eyes. Steven had appeared to calm down earlier but Danny could see that his behaviour seriously wore the man out and that his patience was quickly abandoning him. He was conscious he was in the wrong but he definitely couldn't tell the truth.

Although he was also certain that his partner would never leave his apartment if Williams didn't find some way to kick the guy out. Anything would be suitable for Danny to keep his sanity or at least to have time without the guy next to him. Maybe his feelings could fade away if he stayed as far as possible from Steve.

Out of sight, out of mind … Wasn't that it?

"I'd like to go back to New Jersey," Danny blurted out.

He risked a look at his boss to see an unreadable expression on the dark-haired man's face. McGarrett's brain seemed to be victim of a bug because the Commander wasn't moving nor talking, not even blinking an eye.

After a pair of seconds, Steve seemed to regain consciousness and Danny didn't miss the hurt in his eyes while he stood sharply.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" McGarrett locked his eyes with Danny's.

The cold voice of his partner sent shivers down Danny's spine even if the wounded look contrasted with the dangerousness of his tone. The blond wasn't able to talk like he was used to and he could only reply flatly.

"I have to."

"Why?"

Danny shrugged. "I need some time apart."

"Some time apart _from me_, you mean?" Steve moved forward and yelled again. "For God's sake, what did I do to you?"

Williams nearly jumped and winced. He had never seen his friend so upset –at least never towards him- and it was pretty creepy. He knew the result of a hurt and angry McGarrett, and that was never a reassuring sight even if you weren't on his side.

"Talk, Daniel! Dammit, talk! You're always doing it, ranting about everything and anything! So for Christ's sake, now that I'm asking it to you, just do it!"

Steven was too close … That was a bad idea, a very darned bad idea. Danny was going to lose it if his friend kept his face so close. He could see his shady blue eyes topped by abnormally long eyelashes, the perfect outline of his jaw and his pink full lips … He was dangerously close to jumping his boss right now and right here.

"Get out, Steve."

He could see that his begging tone was surprising the taller man by the frown which he got. He noticed that McGarrett was opening his mouth to reply and immediately cut him off.

"Leave now. Please."

Danny closed his eyes and waited to hear footsteps going away and his door being open then closed. Only silence filled the room. About two or three seconds passed before he felt fingers brushing his left cheek.

**OoO**

Steven was looking over his friend's face trying to figure out what he exactly saw on his features. He hadn't missed the desperation in Daniel's eyes. Except that it wasn't the only thing he saw. Anyone being able to see Steve right now could say that he was quite shocked.

When he was yelling right in his partner's face, McGarrett was certain to have caught something like lust in those beloved baby blues. And then, nothing more. That had quickly disappeared, and now his friend was wearing a miserable look which tore his own heart.

And he finally got it.

'_Bout time …_

_Shut up!_

Steve shook his head to clear his thought and to cease talking to himself in his mind. The poor guy was getting schizophrenic … With more confidence than before he raised his hand to brush the rough cheek. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the right thing to do but that seemed to be the best way.

He waited some seconds with just two fingers and seeing that Danny didn't move nor cringe he decided to deepen his touch and use his palm. He smiled slightly while Williams replied to his stroke by leaning his head into his hand. Steve took another one step invading Danny's personal space.

"Open your eyes …" No reaction from Danny. "This is obviously what was bothering you," McGarrett said more for himself than for his friend. "What were you thinking, Babe?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" Steve insisted.

He wasn't about to give up so easily now that he finally found out what was in his blondie's heart. He noticed Danny was frowning, and slowly opening his eyes. He obviously wasn't so sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Williams was looking rather insecure. "So you too ..."

"Yeah. Me too," Steven whispered with a wink.

Daniel frowned a bit more, not really getting what was happening, and Steve's smile widen at the sight of his friend's lost look. Williams was really cute from his point of view.

"But how long …"

"Far too much time." The dark-haired man preferred to elude given that it wasn't the most important subject for now.

"And would you stop interrupting me, please? That's the most annoying thing you've done since you've come in! I really have to insert some manners skills in your thick skull ..."

"That's my Danno." Nobody could miss the goofy smile of the 5-0's leader at this moment.

"Because I'll have you know … What? I'm not yours!"

"Not yet."

Daniel was about to protest and for once in days, Steve wanted him to stop talking. Before his Detective could say anything, the Commander took his mouth without warning. He felt his friend stiffen and waited with just a press of his lips and not forcing. He could understand that Danny was more than surprised and that he needed time to get in the program.

He just couldn't help putting a hand on the small of his back which was just above what had tempted him for months. He didn't dare to go _there_ too quickly, though. It was when he sensed Danny getting in the mood and calming that he decided to tighten his arms around the blond before feeling a curious tongue on his lips.

After smiling goofily against these moving lips he opened his mouth and went on with the kiss, letting all kind of sensations invade him. While he was deepening the kiss Steve felt two strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. He dared to go a bit lower, finally exploring the roundness of his partner's gorgeous ass, enjoying it wholeheartedly.

He had been fantasising about this moment for months now … and, he was far from being disappointed. He proceeded to squeeze the cheek he had in his left hand and heard a groan. He broke their connection and stared at two blue eyes which were glazed with desire.

McGarrett sent him a bright charming smile.

"Well, as you see you could have talk to me like you always do," Steve said as he was making a point.

"So could you," Danny replied and pushed against his friend's hard-on.

This audacious action made the dark-haired man groan and he retaliated with a rough grip on the plump ass, getting a yelp from the smaller man. He noticed the pinched lips of Danny and his frown, and chose to make it up to him with little kisses in his neck.

He knew he was forgiven as soon as Williams hugged him tight. Then he recalled the last words of his partner … His Danno was quite right when he said he would have talk to him first.

But that was too late, right? And honestly they couldn't care less.

**OoO**

Daniel was wrapping himself around Steve, hugging him as tightly as possible and trying to melt into him. He was still scared that he was dreaming and that he was going to wake up alone in his bed to find out that his beloved Neanderthal had never really kissed him.

He sighed when he felt Steve's lips traveling on his neck again.

"This is real, Babe."

He hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes, and opened them at McGarrett's voice. He turned his head to lean against his friend's cheek and travel to his lips. Another kiss was engaged and Daniel was lost into it while he ran his hands over Steven's appealing chest through his shirt.

Both men stopped the kiss to breathe and Williams smiled at the thought of Steve's last words.

"You read my mind now?"

The taller man shrugged. "Let's say I'm an expert in the Danno species."

The specimen involved made a blasé face and Steve couldn't help his laugh. Daniel shook his head and raised an eyebrow in view of this childishness before joining his partner in his giggles.

"An expert, hm?" Steve nodded firmly and Danny went on. "So, now what am I thinking about?"

"Well, hold on …" The dark-haired man took his broad shoulders in his hands and stared at his eyes before feigning a look of intense concentration. "Hm, I'd say … You want me to stay the night."

Danny raised his eyebrows. Okay, that wasn't very difficult but really Steve had hit the nail on the head on the first try. Although, Danny didn't want to grant to him any victory too quickly.

"Well, maybe." He saw his friend frowning and carried on. "I mean that's not exactly the only thing I'm thinking about right now."

Steve bit his lips and lust appeared in his eyes … Danny grinned then let go of his partner and beyond his reach, making the dark-haired man frown once again. Williams winked and turned around to make his way to his bedroom, hoping that his friend would follow him. It didn't take long for the blond to hear footsteps right behind him.

He should have done this a long time ago. He should have spoken to his best friend and now soon-to-be-lover earlier. He had been freaking out and had been afraid of open up to Steve but he should have trusted him even if it hadn't seemed easy at the time.

He would have to tell his lover about his nightmares and make him promise to stop risking his life so often. Danny didn't want to live like that, with these fears of ending alone and grieving his lost love. He hoped his partner would accept to work it out.

For now, though, all Williams wanted was to discover every inch of the tall and lean body underneath him. Kissing, licking, sucking, biting … everything he could do to worship this beloved body. Then he fully intended to be on the receiving of these actions. Even the thought of surrendering to Steven was appealing him.

Yeah, maybe being _his _wasn't such a bad idea after all. Danny ceased his exploration to stare at Steve's sweet features and he read all the love the guy had for him.

He knew then that his worst nightmares would fade away.

**OoOoO**

End.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
Don't hesitate to tell me your most honest thoughts ;)  
_**


End file.
